Bon Clay/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Bon Clay. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"You gotta be kidding me!!" *"I don't want any cooks snooping around our organization!" *"Gah ha ha ha! Feels like quite a while!" *"Hey, guys! I'm here to help you!" *"Go ahead! Pretend you're winning all you want!" *"Silence! Enough of your impertinence!" *"You aren't getting away!" *"You must be quite insane to try and stop me!" *"Try to run from my fists! You just can't!" *"You can take on my moves...? You gotta be joking with me!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Arrg! Here I come!" *"Trying to stop me... You're crazy!" *"Shut up! Don't you dare talk saucy!" *"Who do you think I am?!" *"It's so easy to take this territory! Like taking candy from a baby!" *"I'll go ahead and take this territory, thank you!" *"If you don't understand my words, then I'll have to force you to do something!" *"Hahaha! This territory is ours now!" *"I... I won't lose!" *"Thanks!" *"You wanna try to defeat me? Are you kidding me?!" *"You don't care what I say? However, I'm gonna win in the end!" *"Turn Turn! I'm spinning! Like the bustling world!" *"I am not forgiving you for hurting my friend! Get you, you bastards!!!" *"Don't you think it is a stupid question to ask who is invincible? Of course it's me. I am the invincible one!!!" *"Nooo! This is bad! You ruined my makeup!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Arrg! Here I come!" *"Time for me to make a quick exit!" *"So it's finally time to settle this. Oh, I'm so excited!" *"When this happens, I'll announce the results of the lesson!" *"Come on! Fight me!" *"You wanna try to defeat me? Are you kidding me?!" *"The prima donna of this stage is me!!!" *"As long as this swan's eyes are black, I won't let you chase the Straw Hats!" *"You think I could live with myself if I betrayed my friends? Bring it!" *"Turn Turn! I'm spinning! Like the bustling world!" *"Even though you know my abilities! You fool!" *"Fool! We're old friends so I know exactly what you're thinking!" *"Well done! It's always the best to get rid of obstructions, yeah?!" *"Wait, wait! What's that?! Your power is unparalleled!" *"What amazing kicks, as usual! You were just competing with me, right!" *"What? How many did you defeat?! I'm so surprised, I couldn't help but to a double-take!" *"What is your problem? Are you trying to compete against me?" *"Wow! Amazing! I'm gonna get in there and work it too!" *"Well if it isn't Zero! I'm in a jam! Help me!!" *"Thanks Zero! I'll fight for you!" *"Straw! You're doing great! I'm so glad we're friends!" *"Jimbei! You sure are a man I can count on!" *"Your face is a joke, but you did great!" *"Bluffing won't work on me!" *"Here we go!" *"I'll watch your backs!" *"I shall defend this place!" *"It's so easy to take this territory! Like taking candy from a baby!" *"What? You lost? Are you kidding me!" *"Straw hat, don't bring feelings into battle! It's against the rules!" *"No holding back because we're friends!" *"Ooh, I'm mad now! I'm totally serious, too!!" *"A pervert?! You've got to be kidding!! Honey, I'm a prima! A PRIMA!!" *"If we fight, is it a weirdo infighting? A battle for top weirdo? Both sound bad!" *"Jimbei, can you stop my circling?" *"Look, Iva! My lessons worked!" *"You've come to the right place! Let's fight together!" *"There is no time to mourn! We've gotta keep advancing!" *"Thanks!" *"How dumb are you!? You can't stop me!" *"I'll put an end to you!" *"No, I can't win! I don't see how I could...! I... I'm running away now! Sorry...!" *"But we practiced so much... I'm... oh, how regrettable!" Category:Quotes